Looking A new Life in the Eye
by alexandra.sarafolean
Summary: This is my take on the episode Looking Death in the eye and what could have happened if Xena hadn't drunk Celesta's tears...The God of War also must have played a more important part in the entire affair, so you will be in for quite some surprises...Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter1:In death is alaways a beginning

**Looking A new Life in the Eye**

_**Chapter 1:In death there is always a beginning**_

**Joxer POV**

_Run, run, run! _During those endless moments, that was pretty much the only thing that was feverishly playing in my nearly bursting with pressure head, over and over again for what seemed to last for hours... The thought that Gabby and Xena, my friends- my only friends- were in trouble, was the only thing that I could think of and that kept me running. For once, I was the one that needed to play the hero and save the day...For once, I wasn't running away from danger, on the contrary I was bound to face it...

Hours before the entire Tartarus broke loose -Gabrielle being kidnapped by Athena, Xena trading Celesta for her, and the demise of some of the Gods that is- Gabby had secretly confessed me bits and shreds of Xena's mastermind plan... It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing...well... enough for me to get an idea about what the bigger picture might have been...

To make a long story short, I was now heading towards the beach where Gabby had told me they would be with little Eve.

I could only hope with all my heart that Xena's plan would work out smoothly and that she had foreseen any possible obstacle and trap- I mean her plans were usually flawless so theoretically there was nothing to worry about, right?...And still, there was something bugging me about this whole situation- call it a sixth sense if you will, but there was something in the air...Or maybe it was just my anxiety...It had to be that...

As I was getting closer and closer to the beach, my feet were gradually becoming heavier by the minute and my heart was thundering so loud into my chest that I actually feared a stroke or two...Still, not a moment did I stopped...not even one, until I reached my destination.

The Gods were already there ...Athena, Hades and Hephaestus, all of them trying so hard to kill them- a few more minutes and the show would have started without me...

Given that I was left in the dark with quite a major part of the plan, I had no idea if Xena had expected the entire Olympus down on their heads there, but I silently prayed that she knew what she was doing.

I carefully hid in some nearby bushes, and just froze there for awhile, watching everything enfold before my eyes. It all happened unexpectedly fast...less than minutes, I think...

One second the wagon carrying Xena, Gabby and little Eve appeared-right out of nowhere- and the other it was brutally thrown over the cliff...

I was shocked... and scared...-not for me, but for them...

I rushed down by the edge of the forest till I was right on the beach but I didn't have the courage to get anywhere near my friends...Gabrielle had persistently instructed me to stay out of it...plus the Gods were still there, watching like vultures, enjoying their victory...The blood instantly froze into my veins as the cruel realization of their death washed over me, striking through me like a sword... They were dead...they were really dead...No one could have survived that crash...Everything was lost... That couldn't have been the plan-something must have gone terribly wrong...

For the life of me I couldn't understand it: Xena was the bravest, fierceful Warrior I have ever seen in my life...She could easily turn any situation no matter how desperate into her advantage...She was invincible...She was...She was alive! The wagon was on fire, the flames were engulfing even the last piece of wood, but there she was, alive and breathing, rising from the thick clouds of smoke...She was barely standing...

Soon, she started looking around...Her moves were hasty, delirious...The second she touched Gaby's bruised body, she began to cry so hard that I could feel the heart breaking inside my chest...I had never seen her cry...There was immeasurable pain behind her tears and wails...

I guess that's when I knew for sure, any doubt, any lingering hope shattered to pieces: Gabrielle, my everything, Xena's light and reason for being, was no more among the living...

She continued her search though, despite that ripping pain that was obviously tearing her apart... she kept looking...looking for her daughter...Needles to say that my eyes were literally blocked on her each and every move...She finally gave it up ...It was pointless, there was nothing left of her...not one inch of that tiny body of hers...

And that's when I noticed the change: hatred began burning in her eyes like torches and her muscles suddenly tensed...I truly believed for a split-second that it was revenge time, that she would send those murderers straight to the pits of the Underworld, that she would avenge Gabrielle and Eve's death...

Way before I could react in any way, she had already taken her sword out of it's sheath. I didn't quite get all the words that she yelled from the top of her lungs- the noise of the waves hitting the shore being kinda deafening and apart of that I was numbed with pain- but she did say something meant for the ruthless gods above to hear...Next thing I knew – and it felt so strange to see that, it was like I was seeing it all in slow-motion, as if time itself had forgotten to flow- my knees were giving out on me and I was falling to the ground in shock: she was directing the blade towards her, as if she was adamant about hurting herself...more than that... as if she wanted to die.

I wanted to run over there and stop her but despite my best efforts, I was unable to move a muscle, I was petrified with fear- with the fear of loosing her too-, I wanted to scream but the words refused to leave my throat...I just did the next best thing- the only thing I could do- I closed my eyes and waited for the unavoidable to happen...Memories of us three together gradually started filling my mind... I wished so hard that none of that tragedy were true...

When I finally opened my eyes again, I was in for another shock: Xena was alright...She was still alive, and believe it or not - I had a hard time digesting that too- that was mostly because of none other than the big, bad God of War. I was stunned. He just showed up and saved her...

For once in my life I was sooo relieved and glad to see him, I could hardly believe it myself, especially given that Ares usually meant double trouble anywhere, anytime...But still, defying any logic, he did it...he saved my friend.

If I was shocked, his kin was flabbergasted over what he had done. I mean, one doesn't actually expect something kind coming from a God especially from the God of War himself...

Still, I had always known deep down that there was something more between Xena and Ares. Some heavy history and maybe...a bond of some sort-like a warrior to God type of bond…or just warrior to warrior...or man to woman or something that I couldn't precisely explain but that was certainly there. One could distinctly feel it in the air everytime they were together...the tension...the power something that looked pretty addictive if you ask me...like a drug ...I cannot imagine what it felt like or what it was...

And though I wasn't completely sure of Ares' intentions, whatever they were, nothing could have been worse than the scene I would have had before me if he had failed to appear.

...They talked a little, but once again I coud not distinct any words and the instant I finally thought that Xena was safe, I suddenly discovered just how wrong I was...

The Warrior Princess...she did have the irritating habit of doing that, you know...Right when you thought you had her all figured out, when you least expected it she used to blow your mind by acting completely different...

I could see that she was clutching a tiny bottle into her left hand...I could only guess that it was poison. She somehow forced Ares to make three steps backwards to make sure that she could drink it. Thank the Fates though, Xena was not the only one with the mind set on things-the God of War was also as stubborn as a mule.

With one smooth blow, he made the vial land on the sand, next to my made Xena beyond furious of course, she was fuming. The following instant, they quickly dematerialized in a blue light that made the rest of the Olympians growl with frustration.

I remained paralyzed in place for quite some time ...Too many events for one single day...I was drained...The Gods were gone too, seconds after Ares took Xena.

I sure hoped she was ok...Nonetheless, it was a good thing that she was still alive...in an awfully bad company , yes, but alive..that was what mattered the most.

Those painful moments finally ended with me getting some alone time with Gabby ...Just the two of us...My every thought was focused on her and her alone...She was my first great love, you know...And despite the fact that I'd always been more than aware that she did not love me back the way I loved her, she did care for me... She was everything to me and now, there was noting left but a pile of ash... My tears began to fall as soon as I dared take a few steps forward, closing the distance between me and her lifeless body...The facts were sinking in but my mind refused to believe it... My Sun...my Light, was forever gone.


	2. Chapter 2:Causing Pain

**Hi guys,I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading my story so far…So here it is: my second chapter.**

_**Chapter 2:Causing pain**_

**Ares POV**

"What do you think you are doing?!" I screamed at her as hard as I could...

On the other hand it would have been saner to ask what in Tartarus was I doing, standing there like a statue, unable to move an inch to stop her...

Hearing my words, she looked at me with the most hateful gaze she was capable of, a drilling gaze that beyond any shadow of doubt could have burnt a mortal alive...

... The liquid in the bottle was all swallowed by the sand though way before she could answer my question, and by the looks of it, she didn't appear too happy about it..

"I'm sorry Xena but I can't let you do this, I just can't." I whispered to her in an honest tone, and for once, I had spoken the truth. I was more than aware that I was unable to live without her ...maybe in broken pieces, yes, but then again that was definitely not a good way for a God to spend eternity, was it?

Fates know that when she and that irritating Blonde of hers died that day because of Caesar, my heart almost stopped at the realization that it was far too late for me to make a difference...any difference ...My whole world broke apart at the thought that I would never get to see her again...and still, there she stood...two years later... I was not planning to let her slip through my fingers...not this time, not ever again.

Somehow it seemed that we were always ending up dancing within the line of the same circle...

Without giving her a chance to utter any protest, and clearly without asking for her permission, I transported us to one of my fortresses in Macedonia.

I had always been very fond of that quiet, isolated place for two reasons...The first was due to the fact that nobody was allowed to enter or leave it unless I granted them permission to do it...and the second had everything to do with the extremely pleasant memories of us together. Ohh and what memories, those were!

I took a good look at her face the first instant she opened her eyes to gaze around, waiting for her to literally explode with rage, but, her reaction managed to surprise me... After having taken her time to depict where we were and after having seen all that was to be seen, her face suddenly change it's expression...But there were no yells, no violent outbursts...She had always been an unpredictable woman...

"Sweet memories flooding your mind?" I nonchalantly asked, watching in wonder how those beautiful irides turned cold the following second...

"Why did you bring me here, Ares?"

Always the professional…right to the point.

"Well…I somehow felt the need to turn back the hands of time for a few hours..."

"Didn't know that you were the nostalgic type...So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Our common past...History..."

"I so happen to hate profoundly our _"common past "..._Not one day passes by without a constant reminder of how bad you were for me, of how hard you tried to get me kill my own mother, switching bodies with my worst enemy in order to force my hand into doing what you wanted, sacrificing right about anyone just for the sake of luring me back into your fold, coming onto my best friend so that…"

"Yeah well...enough said... No excuse there...A God must do what a God must do...You aren't the easiest mortal to deal with, anyway...Never were...but I was talking about something else actually...Some considerably more pleasant memories... " I added, approaching her slowly , never breaking my gaze while I softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Needless, to say that the effects of my following move were a bit different from what I had imagined them to be...

"Kiss this." she groaned spitefully, her breath lingering romantically on my lips for a few more seconds before I finally felt the strong impact of her forehead, squashing my nose...It's a good thing that Gods don't bleed I guess...

"Not your favorite subject probably…Ok...we could leave it aside for now, but still, you shouldn't forget that I did save your life today...You could at least thank me...It's common sense, you know...?"

At that point I suppose I was becoming impatient...How could she fail to see that all the nasty stuff I did to her in the past had the only purpose of keeping her close to me, of giving me an excuse to still be a part of her life? It's not like she had ever left me a choice now, had she? No…as stubborn as a mule...that's how she was when it came to our relationship.

"You saved me? You've got to be kidding me...Did I ask you to do that? No, I didn't...Plus, you didn't actually save my life, we can both agree on that... What you saved is in fact the living image of your sick idea of possession...With your favorite dolly dead, you couldn't have been playing your little game any longer now could you? The world would be a boring place without me, isn't it? Well Ares, I'm sorry but I owe you nothing...you should have let me die...And I'd rather be dead than have a debt with you." Her words slashed their away towards my heart, making it bleed almost immediately.

I sometimes hated myself for what I felt for her...I was so weak in her presence, it was the most pathetic thing...

I remained quiet for a couple of minutes looking out the window and trying hard to abstain myself from loosing my temper...Violence was not the right approach when it came to her and by Olympus no one knew that better than me...

"Nice little speech...but can't say I'm convinced given the fact that you don't believe it yourself..."I retorted, staring at her with the same amount of sarcasm painted on my face...

"Oh but you're wrong...I do believe it...with all my heart."

The evry second her words reached my ears all hell broke lose inside of me...

"Damn you!"I yelled, gripping her shoulders so fast and hard that she didn't have the time to move an inch... I could feel my nails grazing her perfectly soft skin, just like her words had the nasty habit of grazing my heart, leaving a mark on it each time we got into a fight...

And then it happened again...that uncontrolable passion building inside me like raging fire...she was so close to me, so irresistibly close...her breath mixing with mine, so addictive ... it was almost imposssible for me to not kiss her there and then.

My anger proved to be overwhelming though...Fury quickly won the battle.

"Why do you keep doing this, huh? Denying us each and every chance?" I screamed at her in frustration, my eyes refusing to leave her lips, those luscious, inviting lips..."I would do everything to have you back….to have things the way they were..."

My fingers were now savagely digging into her shoulders, shaking her as if she were a rag doll...Before I knew it her face turned chalk white and her body crumbled to the floor at my feet.

I froze...


	3. Chapter 3:Keeping you safe

_**Chapter 3:Keeping you safe**_

_**Ares POV**_

My heart skipped a beat while I kneeled next to her, complete confusion taking over my senses...Not knowing what was wrong with her was like the scariest feeling of all...She didn't seem to be hurt...not physically at least...so what was the problem?

I gently took her in my arms and placed her on my bed while frantically looking for an injury that should have been there somewhere. Gods knew there was no other valid explanation for her lost of consciousness...When I found none, I still couldn't decide if I had to be relieved or worried about it...

Once more I took a long, wondering glance at her unnaturally pale visage...Her features didn't express pain in any way, on the contrary she pretty much looked as if she were drowned in sleep...a profound, but peaceful sleep...

And than it suddenly hit me- as only one of Zeus's thunder bolts could...If she was not physically wounded and if there was no loss of blood to explain the ghastliness of her carnation...then I was a dead God...For the love of ...me...! It couldn't be that...and yet at the same time it had to be...nothing else made sense.

I don't really know why I was so surprised about it I mean, when it did happen I was pretty sober and aware of what I was doing...Still, my brain refused to let my conscience deal with it...Once again, I've manipulated and hurt her- indirectly, yes, but then again, there was no justification for my selfish desires...Fouling myself with telling my brain that it was safe, was definitely a bad move...Who was I kidding? Doing something like that...These godly tricks are never easy and always way too complicated.

One thing I was sure of though...If something happened to her I could never forgive myself for having harmed her like that ... How stupid of me to forget that she was only mortal after all, she was strong but she was not made of iron...

"Xena…Princess wake up! Come on, Sweet!" I somehow managed to whisper, taking her hands in mine to check her pulse...Again, to my immeasurable relief, everything appeared to be ok...It was probably a matter of minutes for her to react to my voice and touch...

"Don't you worry, Darling, everything will be just fine, I promise" I added glancing for a split second towards her womb, wanting so hard to caress it's still perfectly flat surface but without actually daring to...It was as if admitting my guilt...

A few endless minutes of silent pleading, and, all of the sudden I felt her fingers intertwining with mine. I froze at the warmness of her reaction...Without actually premeditating the gesture, I raised her hand at my lips and I kissed it softly.

"Xena...can you hear me?" I said, hoping to get a response out of her.

She slowly opened her adorable baby blues and stared blankly at me for a few seconds before answering.

"Ares?..What happened?",she asked in a barely audible voice.

"I don't know...you just...fainted...I guess..."I uttered beneath my breath, trying not to sound too worried.

A few moments later, she withdrew her hand taking in her surroundings.

"This is your bedroom..bed." she observed as she finally gazed around and realized where she was.

Her first instinct was to get up and leave of course, but I made sure to stop her with a firm hand placed on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"I asked somehow fearing the answer.

"A little dizzy…but fine…could you let go of me, now?"she harshly inquired , throwing a very explicite glance in the direction of my arms , making sure to let me know that she was far from appreciating my concern.

Stubborn as she was, I was well aware that she had no intention of listening to my wise advice of taking it easy and lying down for a while longer, so I just let go of her shoulders, a resigned look in my eyes.

The very next minute she was up on her feet and ready to leave.

"Xena...don't you think it would be better for you to..."

I didn't get the chance to finish that phrase for the moody Warrior Princess cut me off quite rudely.

"I think I'm old enough to decide what's best for me, Ares? Take me back to the beach. "

...It did sound like an ultimatum.

"It sounds so very simple when you say it...and you are so damned convinced that I will do it too...But no, you're not going anywhere...not untill you're felling better, I mean look at you! You're as pale as a corpse!"

"You're always over reacting." She retorted, glaring back at me as if I were insane.

"Now do me the favor and take me back since you were the one who brought me here in the first place…"

She sounded more demanding this time.

"Xena... maybe you should just consider staying for awhile...With everything that happened...you're not well."

"Yes I am.." She said in a confident tone as if what had just happened was of minor importance , but I knew better. She would never admit it in front of me…not in a million years, but all that tragedy must have hurt terribly.

"Where's my breastplate...? My armor?",she asked while scanning the room, searching for it.

"It's not here…I thought you were injured..." I mumbled the apology...I still don't know why it sounded so weird since I didn't actually need an excuse to do it...We were ex lovers after all...

"Right..."she said sarcastically while taking a good look at herself and noticing that she was only wearing her linen, white shift. "Now give them back and take me to the.."

"Could you stop this for a moment?"

Gods knew I was on the verge of losing my patience. She did have the irritating habit of making me feel like that given that she was so incurably stubborn.

"Why?...What do you want now Ares? If it's the Queen garbage, you're wasting your time, I'm not going back to being what I was, end of discussion...now take me back, will ya'?." ,she barked at me in a more commanding voice.

"**Why** do you want to go back?" I asked intrigued by her persistence, really waiting for her answer, leaving my anger aside.

I just couldn't understand what in the world was so damn important for her there that couldn't wait a couple of hours more, just until we could resolve the part with her delicate health.I mean Blondie was dead, Eve was gone...Was she planning to burry them or something?

That's when she really turned around to face me , but she must have failed realising that I was so dangerously close to her, cause the instant she turned, our lips almost brushed... She had initially opened her mouth to say something but closed it back fast. That tempting mouth of hers...ohhh!

"...Gabrielle what else?" ,she finally stated .That pesky little friend of hers. Ohh how I hated her!

"Gabrielle is dead." I cruelly reminded her, without the slightest consideration for her suffering.

She swallowed hard and averted her gaze from me, taking a step back to put some space between us.

"She's my friend ...I need to be with her right now..but of course how could you understand that..?..You're a soulless Bastard, you've never loved anyone in your life"

Her remark hurt me...She was dead wrong...I did feel something for her...My disty Sister said it was love, but then again how could one make the difference between lust and real love when I hadn't loved anyone before her?

War was soooo simple: anger, hate, strong feelings on the battlefield, the smell of blood, the image of thousands of corpses decomposing in the sun...But Love...Love was so confusing...

"That's only because you always refuse to hear me out.." I answered back sharply.

"Please stop selling me that crappy of speech...You yourself don't believe it, do you actually expect me to swallow it ? "

"Fine.."

I did have a rather interesting speech in store for her but I let it be this time.. I was still too concerned about her condition to focus on that too.

A shade of surprise flashed across the surface of her beryl eyes. Maybe because she had been waiting for an outburst that didn't come...

"Now lay back.."I said on a commanding tone.

"What ?!", she exclaimed, glaring daggers at me.

"You've heard me. You will not leave this place until I say so."

...It was a wrong move but the line came out from my mouth without thinking.

"Well watch me then!" , she challenged decisively , while heading for the door, but I teleported myself right in front of her.

"Get out of my way Ares!" she yelled and I could literally feel her anger rising up. I knew that she needed to calm down and fast.

"Will you listen to me for once? "

She just pushed me angrily aside, only to discover that opening the door was an impossible task..

"You can't go outta' here….not without my permission. Did you forget that?" I specified, while she kept gazing in wonder at the colossal gates separating her from the rest of the world.

I shook my head and than kept an eye on her just in case...Unfortunately, my guess was right...Within seconds she was supporting her weight against the wall. Guilt and fear began washing over me once more ...

I quickly materialized in front of her.

"Are you ok...?."

"I…"

"Shhh!" I put my fingers on her lips and than I took her in my arms. As much as she wanted to protest she didn't have the energy to.

"I'll keep you safe…don't worry!"


	4. Do we have an agreement?

_**Chapter 4:Do we have an agreement?**_

**Ares POV**

I rapidly materialized us back in my bedchambers and I placed her on the bed. She was conscious but weak and frighteningly cold. Her color wasn't better than before, of course.

"Gabrielle..I..need to check her pulse...", she was barely managing to articulate the words..

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to help her...She didn't look... alive ...I mean that fall...There's no point in fooling yourself that..."

"..Ares please..." she whispered lowly while using what was left of her strength to get up without too much success...

I gazed at her a bit exasperated by that totally uncalled for stubbornness but those pleading eyes held something that as much as I wanted, I couldn't refuse.

For a couple of seconds, I delayed my answer, but we both knew that the desperation in her voice were enough for me and that the decision had been made from the moment she parted her lips to speak. Gods knew I had no idea when I started making her the center of my life but by Zeus, she was not my slave as she should have been given the fact that I was her patron God...No...I was pretty much hers.

"You just can't take no for an answer, can you? How good I taught you that?" I said shaking my head disapprovingly.

She just smiled widely and tried to get up again, confident in her victory.

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong, that's definitely not what I meant..." I rushed to say, while gently pushing her back on the bed. When I noticed the panic in her eyes , I just added:

"I'll bring her here for you, ok? And for the life of me you'll stay in that damned bed! Do we have an agreement?"

Her eyes widened.

"But.."

"Don't worry, you don't owe my anything. So just do me the favor and relax for now...Rest..we both know that you don't feel splendid. I will be back in a few minutes, I promise. Rest for now! "

She did wanted to say something, to protest, but in the end she had no choice but to agree.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" I said caressing her hair.

"Don't push it!" she growled on her normal tone now, anxiety still reverberating from her tone.

"Aaah and uh...before I leave..I will send a priestess to look after you."

"What..? I don't need a babysitter.."

" Of course you don't...Don't worry, she'll just give you something to feel better.."

She rolled her eyes.

"Now don't do anything stupid." I said before going out.

I needed to be quick about this.

"Myra!" I yelled.

"Yes. My Lord... you are here!"

"Obviously!" I frowned annoyed by her stupidity.

"I have a task for you. My Chosen is here, she's not feeling well. I need you to take care of her… make a her a tea or something. Keep her company and most of all keep a eye on her."

"Yes My Lord, as you say."

"Now Myra.." I insisted right before she entered the bedroom.

" I don't need to warn you do I?"

"No, my Lord... she will be safe with me."

"Good.."

The beach was isolated. There was no one there except for the irritating Blonde's body and for that dumb looking guy traveling with them now and then on the road.

He was saying his last goodbye to the blonde, probably the secret love of his life judging after those desperate sounds he was producing.

"Hey !" He didn't hear me first when I called him because he was so into his blond and speech.

"You!", he exclaimed with so much fury as if I were a five headed Gorgon.

"Yes, me."

"Xena, where is she?...I saw you when you took her. Was it not enough what your family did to them?"

"Blah blah blah...ok...Nice talking to you but I'm afraid I don't have much time at my disposal. And I need the Bard's body..."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you deaf or something? I said I need Blondie's corpse. "I said nonchalantly to while bending down to take her but the silly Joxer just popped in front of me to scare me of.

"What are you some kind of freaking pervert? You're not taking her away!"

"Oh really ?!" I retorted with a grin. Within a blink I was gone, leaving him to go on blabbering like a complete idiot.


	5. Cheating Death

_**Chapter 5:Cheating death**_

**Joxer POV**

No one could truly understand how devastated I felt about Gabrielle's death and now, to top it all- as if her departure from this world wasn't more than my heart could bear- that cold monster took her away from me... I couldn't even give her a decent funeral...She more than deserved it...She died a hero... I know that Xena would have expected that of me..

Tears in my eyes, I was getting ready to leave that awful place when I suddenly heard a voice calling my name...Shortly after, I heard something else too...the hooves of the horses on the ground.

I quickly turned my gaze in the direction from which I thought they were coming and that's when I saw them. Romans...and they were heading straight towards me- not many, but enough to send me to wherever my friends had left just half an hour before.

Once they were in front of me, despite the fact that I was expecting the worst, a young man carrying a bundel of blankets in his arms dismounted his horse in a rather peaceful attitude. Maybe they were affraid of me...

"Joxer?"

Wait a minute...Did that guy say my name?

I took a good look at him, tears stopping from falling almost instantly and my vision clarifying.

"Octavius!"

"Yes!"

"Joxer where is Xena? She told me to come here."

And than, right before I got the chance to answer his question and tell him all about the tremendous tragedy along with some horrid enough details to keep him awake at night, I heard that familiar cry that I knew so well..it was Eve.

As soon as Octavius unwrapped the blankets that he was holding, I could see her. I was absolutely struck by the fact that Eve was alive..

It was for real...she was actually alive...

"But how...I've seen her dying...?" I asked, barely able to articulate the words, since my brain was still in denial.

Octavius's reply was rudely interrupted though by a bliding, blue light. It was Ares again, and I furiosuly turned around glarring daggers at him just to discover that he was just as surprised about what was happening as I was.

"Whose that child?" he demanded to know and for a moment there I couldn't help asking myself if it was actually possible for him to be oblivious about the fact that the little girl was Xena's daughter...

"It's...Octavius's child...He is the proud father. Isn't that right Octavius?" I uselessly tried to save the day, but I could tell that I had failed miserably the moment he delayed his respons with a few seconds...Not much but enough to shatter my theorie in the eyes of the enemy.

"Yes of course….My child."

Ares glanced at us for a moment longer before grinning widely at me. His mimic made my skin crawl...

"Right...Do you actually think I'm **that **stupid? Come on , Jinxie, give me that child! "

"Joxer"...I stubbornly corrected in a displeased voice.

Needles to mention that Octavius was petrified. He was just standing there like a statue, without flinching one muscle...When the God reached his hands for the girl, he just gave her to him as if she were an object that wasn't worth fighting for...I still hate him for that...

It only took a split second before Ares vanished once again just as fast as he came.

"Oh..I'm so sorry Joxer, I.."

"I'm sure you are…"I mumbled displeased, angry at my self too for not having reacted in any way myself...

"Xena...where is she? Why is she not here with…."

"Xena..ohh Ares took her too...And Gabrielle...I have no idea where they are, I just know that Ares has them...I wanted to give Gab a decent funeral.."

"A funeral? I trust that you don't know then, do you?"

I threw him a quizzical look and then all of the sudden, he began to laugh. That annoyed the crap out of me. What was so funny?

"I don't know what.?"

"About Xena and Gabrielle ...they are not dead."

That boy had big problemes...Psychological problems...I mean I saw Gabrielle die with my own eyes.

"Have you gone round the twist, Octavius? I saw Gabby die with my own eyes."

"No..you didn't.."

"Yes I did..You can't tell me what I did saw and did not..you weren't even here."

I answered angry.

"It was the plan Joxer..the plan."

"What?" Now I didn't understand any of it.

"Well why do you think they captured Celesta?" I shurgged and he continued."…because they needed her tears. That bottle held the tears of Death... they were supposed to send them into a deep coma for a couple of hours or ...days-we didn't quite know for sure- just enough time for me to take Eve somewhere safe, far away from those crazy Olympians. That was the plan."

I kept listening to him and somehow I couldn't believe it was true. Gabby...she was alive?

My heart started to beat normally again...At least I had hope...

"So you are saying that Gabrielle drank the tears first and that's why she..."

"Yes, she is not dead and neither is Xena "

"No...Xena never had time to drink the tears because Ares stopped her."

"Oh...that was definitely not part of the plan..."

"If Ares learns the truth everything will be lost.."


	6. She loves touching me too

_**Chapter 6:She loves touching me too**_

**Ares POV**

Minutes later I was back to the fortress, with the girl's tiny body in my arms. I carefully placed her on a bed in the chamber that was right next to the one in which my Princess was resting and then I rushed to my raven beauty's room, anxious to see if she was feeling any better.

Leaving that charmingly little creature proved to be an impossible task though, since the moment I took two steps from the bed she began crying...I did the first thing that came into my mind and took her back into my arms...

"What's wrong Darling? What's all the fuss about? Shhhhh...You miss your Mommy don't you? Well don't worry, as soon as Mommy gets better I'll take you too her..."

Surprisingly enough, she seemed to gradually calm down, and I was ready to congratulate myself for my inborn paternal abilities when I finally realized what had distracted her attention in the first place.

"Evie...what are you doing Love? "I asked her eagerly, given the fact that she was obviously struggling to leave me earless. She was mercilessly pulling at my earring.

"Hey! ..Didn't Mommy tell you that's not polite to do this to strangers...well...to anybody?" I insisted on a harsher tone this time, doing my best to prevent her from ripping my ear apart.

To my distress, she instantly started crying again-louder this time- when the silver object was not her plaything any more... .

"Ok...ok fine...Have it your way" I finally gave up, realizing that there was no other way to stop the crying ..."You're just like your Mother you know that? You never know when to give up..." I murmured, placing her hand on the earring, just to discover that she was no longer interested in it. Now, she was looking at the pendant?

"What? This old junk? You can have it if you want it...You could only buy half a planet with it...Then you could be a real Princess..."

The girl giggled happily while gently touching my chest.

"You definitely take after your Mother...She loves touching me too...The only difference is that she likes to do it rougher, you know? "

She got another merry giggle in response...

"Ok..."

Looking at that unbelievably sweet child I couldn't help thinking how I could ignore it all those months, at the beginning, while she was in Xena's belly...

To tell ya' the truth, I was beyond furious when I first found out that she was pregnant...I was outraged...My Princess was having a child with another man? But a couple of months later I heard that Eve was far from being a normally conceived child, so it didn't matter anymore...And later on, after she was born, I saw her... so tiny and precious in Xena's arms...One had to love her...My first thought was that I wanted her to be my daughter so much...I wanted us to be a family...No matter what, I was absolutely certain that I would protect her with my life. Prophecy or not, that girl would be safe...

In a blink I put her back on the bed and materialized in Xena's room.

"Myra..I'm back."

"My Lord..."she whispered, careful not to wake my sleeping Princess.

"So how is she?" I asked worriedly, while lightly caressing Xena's silky strands.

"After you left I came here and she was already asleep so I kept an eye on her as you said… I can't tell anything about her health though..."

"Ok...In the adjoining room there is a baby. Go feed her. Give it some milk...or whatever it is that babies eat..."

"Of course, my Lord! " she replied, heading for the door.

"My Lord?" she hesitantly inquired right before she left the room. "Can I ask who she is?"

"No, you can't. And believe me, I don't need to tell you that if she is harmed in any way your head is on the line."

"She will be fine with me... my Lord."

Pulling a chair at the edge of the bed I took a better look at my Chosen. She was tired,-the dark circles around her eyes were more than suggestive- and still a bit too pale for me to stop being concerned about her condition.

I've never felt so guilty about anything else in all my life as I was feeling right very then...

I silently opened a portal in the vain attempt to try and take my mind off the problem for awhile, thinking that maybe , just maybe a good enough fight and the sight of blood spilling would somehow distract my attention to the point where I would somehow forget...

Given that there was nothing interesting going on Greek territory though, I strangely decided- just for fun I guess- to take a peek at how that dumb Wannabe Warrior was coping with the reality of having taken the Love of his life away from him..."It should be entertaining " I said to myself with a grin...The dumbass was crying his eyes out. No fun there. It was rather pathetic.

Xena's voice brought me back to reality two hours later though.

"Eve?..Gab.."she whispered right before opening her eyes.

"Finally, sleepy head.."

"You're back. Where's Gabrielle.?"

"She's in the other room..."

"My Lord..? Sorry to interrupt but she wouldn't stop crying..." Myra uttered walking into the room with a very noisy Eve in her arms.

Needless to say that Xena almost had a stroke.


	7. Betrayal

_**Chapter 7: Betrayal**_

**Ares POV**

"I brought her here for you. I thought she would be way safer here under your watch than in that kid's arms…He is a Roman Xena, what were you thinking? Romans are not to be trusted! I was under the impression that you learned your lesson by now…."

"Octavius is my friend!"

"So was Caesar…."

"It's not like that.."

"Of course it isn't. " I stated with a sigh, taking the baby from Myra and placing it in my anxious Princess's loving arms.

As soon as she felt her mother's magic touch, the little girl stopped crying.

"Shhh…that's right Evie...you're ok. Mommy's here now. Hush my little one."

I slowly approached the family portrait in front of me and I gently caressed a lock of Xena's hair. She turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Do I have your permission to leave now, my Lord? " The servant asked in a timid voice.

"You certainly do Myra. Stay close though just in case that I need you later on."

I muttered, completely bewitched by my Princess's clear blue eyes.

I only realized that Myra had left the room when Xena turned her gaze from me.

"Where did you say that you left Gabrielle?"

There it was, that irritating little Blond again...Not even now that she was dead she couldn't help herself form meddling into our relationship. Gods I hated her!

"In the other room…."

She immediately tried to get up and go so I stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her to face me.

"I thought we had an understanding. Now…Eve is hungry..feed her, get some rest and than you can go see the Bard.." I almost demanded her.

"You don't understand. I **need** to see her."

"So enlighten me than. What's so urgent that it just can't wait? I mean dead is dead….You know? Still….I can't help wondering how comes that Eve is still alive….That's a question that maybe you'd like to answer me later…? " I burst out letting my anger show.

She was up to something I could just smell it, but somehow I just couldn't place my finger on it and the curiosity was eating me alive since the first moment I saw the baby through that damned portal….What was she hiding from me? I had to know….

"Yeah well, maybe I don't. It doesn't concern you, Ares. So just mind your own business ok?"

I almost choked while hearing her answer.

"Let's see if I get this right….I save your life, return your daughter to you alive and well, heck I even bring the Bard's body back and you're telling me to mind my own business?!"

At this point I was fuming….The nerve this woman had in her….absolutely incredible!

For a few seconds I stood there staring at her, wishing so hard to smack her silly that very managing to send that order from the brain to my hand,I just bit my lip hard instead, my heart on spikes for her to gather her courage and open up to me.

"I suppose you will found out eventually one way or the other…Gabrielle is alive." She said it as if that were the most common thing on the face of the earth.

"What are you talking about? I brought her here. She was livid Xena….Ice cold…."

"Everything was a plan..we needed to fake our deaths so that I could win us some time….That's why we kidnapped Celesta in the first place…"

And then it all came to me….Celesta's tears…Death's tears…Oh yeah! Smart girl! For the love of Zeus I couldn't tell why it hadn't crossed my mind before, it was so obvious! She was two steps ahead of everyone, just like I had taught her to be….She had no intention of killing herself! It was all a marvelously executed plan!

What really bothered me now though, was the fact that she didn't ask for my help, not even when her daughter's life was on the line. I mean, yeah, ok, I know I'm not the most trustworthy guy, but that was too much even for her…

" Still….that sword would have ripped you apart Xena, tears or no tears, that kind of injury would have killed you for good! What then, huh?"

My frustration was beginning to reach impossible heights.

"Let's just say that you're predictable enough and that I was ready to bet my life that you'd come…"

She averted her gaze. She could see how betrayed I felt about her actions.

"So… let me see if I understand this correctly…You used me…**again?**! " I murmured, using my last ounch of calmness when all I wanted was to turn her to ashes.

"Come on! Don't tell me I've hurt your feelings! You were trying to force me to breed with you for Gaia's sake! What did you expect? "

"I was trying to show you how much I care for you!" I exploded without thinking, and before I knew it, the words had already escaped my lips.

To Tartarus with her, to Tartarus with everything she made me feel! I was so sick and tired to see her act like that! As if what happened in Amphipolis was nothing..once again we were back to square one, playing with each other's feelings, twisting the words…..making the same mistakes…

For once I couldn't restrain my wrath….I just couldn't. With the back of my hand, I slapped her so hard that if it hadn't been for those fluffy pillows scattered all over the bed, Evie would have most likely had more than one tiny concussion.

For a split second I became absolutely oblivious to the fact that she had been holding the child in her arms…..I cursed my name the minute I realized what could have happened…

Unable to bear seeing her anymore and awfully concerned about her near future

-I knew myself to well to know that she was far safer without me during those tense moments, I just vanished from the room. Destination unknown.


	8. Ares's fortress in Macedonia

_**Chapter 8: Ares's fortress in Macedonia**_

**Xena POV**

I could clearly see the rage in his eyes, growing and growing beyond limits but I didn't think that he would use his powers on me, not when I was holding my child in my arms….But he did….he did, and that slap was surely not just that regular one that people would throw out of spite or anything…He made sure to put all of his godly strength and wrath into it.

My cheek was on fire but that was the last thing I cared about during those long seconds….The moment I regained my senses I heard the desperate cries of my daughter and I instantly rushed by her side to pick her up from the pillows where she had landed.

"Hush Evie..you are ok baby…everything is ok...mommy is with you now.. "I said to her calming her down and checking her carefully to see if she had even the smallest scratch on her tiny body.

Luckily for that Bastard she was alright cause I would have killed him with my bare hands, God or not…Before I got the chance to speak up my mind about his idiotic behavior he was gone, running away like a coward, unable to face his mistake.

…I had never intended to deceive him but I had no other choice. I mean…what else could I have done? Nothing...because I knew how his mind usually operated, especially after Amphipolis…All in all, asking him for help was never a choice, I had to do it because if I had told him my plan, I would have practically offered his family my daughter's head on a plate.

"Ok Evie….feeling better?" I mildly inquired, wiping the rest of her tears away and gently kissing her forehead while slowly getting up from the bed with her safely encased in my arms.

"We need to find Gabrielle and get out of here ok baby?"

I looked into that room one last time before I got out and headed straight to the next room where I hoped to find my friend..

And there she was, laying on a small bed, looking as if she were sleeping, and because I couldn't do anything than wait for her to wake up I took a chair and sat there next to her.

For a while, I kept myself busy feeding my daughter…She soon fell asleep.

I was so relieved to have her in my arms again…Ares was right, the idea of having left her in Roman hands was kinda crazy, but then again my options were limited… plus, Octavius was indeed a reliable friend….

With Eve sound asleep I finally remained alone…alone with my thoughts and my troubled conscience….I hated the idea of having manipulated Ares to such extent, to lower myself so much as to feed him straight, worthless lies, but was it really my fault that he was acting so damn confusing? Acting all tenderly and loving one moment and violent and self conceited the other wasn't really increasing the trust factor…. Still….he had had so many chances to harm Eve, to take her life if he chose to, and yet, there she was, sleeping peacefully in my arms ….and the only reason I was holding her was because he had made it possible..

To top it all, as if those dilemmas weren't enough, I could literally feel that there was something physically wrong with me….I could feel something very similar to a fire burning everything inside me, starting from my chest and ending with my belly….I had no idea what it was, but one thing I was sure of, I had never dealt with so much pain in my life….It was a new type of suffering…a very unpleasant one too….I couldn't afford to loose focus though, not now when I needed it so much….But I did know that seeing a doctor soon was a must….

Gabrielle's low moan brought me back to reality….I quickly glanced towards her, all my fears dissipating in less than a blink.

A wave of relief washed over me when her eyes fluttered open, looking straight to me.

"Gabrielle?"

"Xe...Xena?"

"You're alright. It's so good to see you."

"You too. Ohh and Eve, is she alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. She's sleeping."

"...Where are we?" She questioned curiosuly, drinking in the surroundings.

"Long story but to make it short...it's Ares's fortress in Macedonia."

"Ares?" she exclaimed, staring in awe at the walls for a couple of seconds.

"Yes."

"How did we get here? Did he know about the plan ? Have you told him that.. ?"

"No..of course not. It just happened..I'll tell you all about it, don't worry, but first we need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"I think so..but Xena...I heard a story about this place….I don't know if it's actually true, but if it is, we can't really leave, not without his permission….." Gabrielle worriedly informed me . "By the way, where is he ?"

"Let's say that he was not so fond of my plan… Now come on, we need to find a way out of here before he comes back."

"But how exactly..."

I didn't let her finish her sentence, knowing perfectly what she wanted to say.

"This is not my first time here, so I know a few tricks."

"Tricks, huh?"

"Yes." I smiled back at her.

I tried to get up but the pain was growing more and more intense, radiating towards my spine now…I had to wonder if holding Eve was a good idea after all…

Gabrielle rapidly noticed my expression.

"Xena...Xena what is it?"

"I..I don't know...But the pain is killing me." I replied in all honesty, before I collapsed once again.


	9. The news

_**Chapter 9:The news **_

**Xena POV**

The first thing I felt when I finally woke up was the overly comfortable bed where I was supposedly lying, and which, according to the perfume was unmistakably his.

Seconds later, as I opened my eyes, I quickly realized that I was still there, in his bedchamber, so my first thought was that maybe, just maybe it was all a dream….But no….the instant my gaze connected with Gabrielle's, my theory was brutally shattered to pieces….It was all very much true….

"Xena..! Thank the Gods! I was so worried…." My friend's concerned voice literally grazed my eardrums, and before I knew it, I was being hugged, kissed and caressed at the same time.

"Ok….I got the idea…." I murmured, gently pushing my friend aside. I was visibly still in a lot of pain. "Where's Eve?" I added, looking around, anxious to see my daughter.

"She's alright." Gabrielle reassured, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

One tiny step aside, was all it took for her to show me a picture which would have certainly caused me a blackout if I hadn't been lied down. I still had to blink a few times to make sure that I was not seeing things.

Seated on a sofa, there was Ares, rocking my baby to sleep….I wasn't sure if I was supposed to yell or to be surprised given the fact that but hours before he was so close to hurting her….

My teeth instantly clenched while trying to say something, and I was right about to start screaming at him everything I had on my mind, when , as if he could smell my intentions from afar, he carefully placed Evie in her crib, a few feet away from the sofa.

Aware that we needed some space, Gabrielle simply left the room, without adding one more word.

"Are you out of your freaking mind, Ares? Are you mentally instable? One minute you're putting my daughter at risk and the other you're watching over her ?"

"That's not what I meant, sorry. " He mumbled the apology, leaving me completely awe stricken for the next couple of seconds.

I got up to leave, but suddenly a new wave of intense pain building inside my belly, kept me pinned to that bed.

"Are you ok ?" Ares inquired, closing in the distance between us…

"I don't know….I don't know what's wrong with me….There's this unbelievable pain…." I managed to answer, instinctively covering my abdomen with both of my hands.

He suddenly looked serious and extremely worried.

"Is it that bad?!" I found myself asking, my eyes widening in shock at the sight of his concerned expression.

He didn't answer, he just brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Will you spit it out already? Am I dying or anything?"

"No, you're not dying….It's not like I'd allow you to die, anyway…." he stressed with a grin.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at his last line.

"You're pregnant."

His tone was calm but I could clearly read the terror flickering on the surface of his eyes.

I was speechless….

"What? !That 's **impossible**...impossible." I barely managed to mumble, doing the maths, trying to discover who the father might have been…the list was quite limited though….

I got up from the bed and I began pacing around trying to figure this out.

"If you are struggling to find out who the father is, don't try too hard…."

I stared at him in awe, the shock still present in every fiber of my being.

How could I be pregnant? There was no one in my life….not recently anyway…

"What do you mean?" I anxiously asked, way before I could stop the words from coming out. How could he know?

"I know because I'm a God, ok? And because I'm the father…"

"What?! Are you daydreaming right now? How could you be the father, Ares?" I snapped at him, rolling my eyes at his ludicrous statement.

"I can explain, but you need to calm down first. " he said while trying to touch my arm, but I took a step back.

My head was hurting so bad, and it was literally spinning while searching for a valid explanation…Deep down, my mind was stubbornly refusing to accept reality….But I somehow knew it was true…

"Calm down? How could I calm down?!"

"Xena…"

"How..?When?..Why?"

With each word bursting out from my throat I felt more and more outraged by that poorly veiled serenity and happiness that was playing on the surface of his eyes.

I suddenly couldn't think about the pain anymore, I just reacted according to that frustration engulfing me and I punched him full force in the stomach. I could tell that he did see it coming but he didn't do anything, he just let me hit him again and again till I felt myself growing tired and the pain became once again, humanly unbearable.

During my last blow, probably noticing my pained expression, he simply and effortlessly gripped my arm and, pulling my into his embrace, he just whispered against my lips, his own eyes troubled of what he was witnessing….

"Ok..I think that's enough…"

I looked him furiously in the eyes but I didn't find what I expected…that happiness that I saw before was no more..he was worried and sad.

"I know that the pain is still there….it's normal."

I rapidly withdrew my hand from his grip and put some distance between us before I added spitefully.

"Normal? You are unbelievable. Is this your standard of **normality**? Well would you mind enlightening me what is normal about an unexpected pregnancy? And how can you be the father of my child?"

"Well..it could have been normal if you would have given me a chance."

"A chance? Are you even listening to yourself? I said loud and clear that I would never go back to you..being your little warrior queen and all that crap…"

"I wasn't talking about that…I tried Xena..really tried to be sincere.."

"**Sincere? **Are you kidding me? The concept is unknown to you!"

"Would you let me finish?"

His patience was slipping away too.

"As I said..I tried..and as always, you refused me..You are very good at it you know so the idea of….giving you that dream seemed like the best option at the moment…"

"What does that **nightmare** has to do with it….?"

"Initially it was only a **dream** but you were very persistent in your idea to keep me out of your life so I uh….kinda turned it real….and welll…here we are…."

"What?"

"I'm not saying I did a good thing….on the contrary….well it wasn't bad, you have to admit it, you weer obviously enjoying yourself…."

A rough punch in the nose sent him to the ground in no time….

"You filthy Bastard.. You are so lucky I don't have my sword with me. I would have ripped that hart out of your chest! You** raped** me?!"

"Oh no no no! You're not doing this. You're not the victim here….You liked it! That was no rape Baby, that's **making love.** There's a difference you know….?"

"I didn't agree to that…!"

"You did actually….in the dream….you were the one who pulled me down the grass…."

"I thought I was dreaming!"

"Well…you know what they say….Be careful what you wish for….or dream about or whatever….."

"Gods I hate you!"

"You can hate me all you want. I'm kinda used to it anyway….It still doesn't change anything….We're gonna have a child together….Plus….is it that hard to admit that you want me too?"

I would have replied, I would have….but then again there was no time, cause before I could utter a thing, he was all over me, pulling me into his tight embrace again, parting my lips with his tongue, his fingers clenching into my hair to keep me put….

My mind was screaming so hard that it was wrong to react like that, that he was bad for me, that I was angry at him, that the last thing I needed to do was to kiss him back….it was useless…it was as if my body and my mind were speaking a totally different language…..I soon found myself returning the kiss…

"Xena what are you doing?" Gabrielle's voice made sure to bring me back to reality and the instant I heard it I backed out from his embrace as if it never even happened.


	10. Considering staying

_**Chapter 10: Considering staying**_

**Xena POV**

"Xena what are you doing?" Gabrielle asked-completely blown away by what she was witnessing- once again coming towards us. "Are you ok?" she continued, on a considerably more concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine...could you leave us for a moment?" I said, shifting my gaze towards Ares.

He didn't reply but one moment later he vanished.

"Xena….."

"Do you know about…?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"About the child..? Yes….Aphrodite explained everything before you woke up. She dropped by for a little bit, thinking that Ares needed help."

"She knew about this too?"

"Yes."

"How? Did Ares tell her?"

"No…she said she found about it a couple of weeks ago…Maybe it's a God thing… she is Love after all….maybe she sensed it or something…."

I involuntarily turned my gaze towards Eve's crib where she was peacefully sleeping and than back to Gabrielle.

"Ohh Xena!" Gabrielle's hopeless voice filled the air giving me the chills. "What are we gonna do? How could he do this to you? That Bastard! He had no right!"

"It's ok…Don't worry about it...This child is mine too and it doesn't matter who the father is…. I will keep it."

"Still, that doesn't make it ok Xena….That's like ….some strange form of **rape**…..!" the word left her lips uttered on the most disgusted tone ever.

"Trust me, rape was the last thing that happened there…" I muttered trying to avoid her persistent stare.

Without realizing it, my hand descended towards my belly...it felt normal now but despite the so called normality, I knew…..I was really pregnant. A new life was growing inside me and despite the anger and the hate I found myself smiling with all my heart.

" So how will Ares fit into all this? Did you give it any thought? "

"Not so fast Blondie… conspiring behind my back is out of the question."

"No one is conspiring Ares! We were just talking…." I bit back , annoyed about his uncalled for intervention. "Plus, whatever we talk about is none of your business by the way!"

"It is my business actually given the fact that you didn't conceive that child alone, so don't even think about putting a distance between my son and …"

"Son? It's a boy?" I asked, my mask shattering instantly when hearing the news…For a minute there, a clear picture of Solan appeared before my eyes.

"Yes..it is…."

"Where are my clothes and armor?" I finally asked, trying not to let myself carried away.

"What, you are leaving?"

"Of course I'm leaving. You didn't think I would stay here, did you?"

"Why not? You're safe here…."

"I'm a Warrior, Ares, I can take care of myself!"

"You know what I mean….Xena…it would only take a wrong move or…or a moment of inadvertence to…"

"So what? Am I supposed to stay locked up in a fortress till I give birth? Have you gone mad?"

"I'm just trying to help ok?"

"Stop trying!"

"Am I missing something here? You've just fainted because of the pain! What if something like that happens during a fight huh? What then ?"

He obviously had a point, but that certainly didn't keep me from doing things my way.

"Well you'd better keep an eye on me, I guess!" I strongly suggested, throwing him a murderous glare.

"Don't think I won't!"

"I won't let anything happen to her Ares, I promise" Gabrielle solemnly uttered, flashing a reassuring smile.

"You? You could barely kill a fly!" the God's acid reply made the my friend wanna choke him to death.

She just took a deep breath aware that type of conversation wasn't meant to have a happy ending.

"How long will the pain last? "She asked in return, actually doing me a favor since I was silently wondering the same thing.

"I uh….I don't know….A couple of months maybe….I'm sorry Xena….I had no clue that this would have such an impact on you….."

"Fancy that!" I spitted sarcastically.

" Your body just needs to relax and accomodate with **our** child ."

At the sound of that carefully stressed "**our" **it took all of my strength not to throw something to the Bastard and teach him a lesson.

"Like it or not Xena, it is **our** child." he added, noticing my savage expression.

"Listen good you worthless Son of a Bachae…If you have even the slightest idea about involving my son in your dirty schemes and plots, I'll…. "

"I wouldn't ok? It's my child ..I want the best for it….But if he wants an army, I won't deny it to him, ok?"

"I'll give you an army!" I hissed, my fists instantly clenching at his insinuation, ready to jump at his throat.

"Take it easy ok? It was a joke. Where's your sense of humor?" he quickly tried to save the situation.

I just sneered in contempt aware that he was quite serious about it actually. No joke there.

"Xena…." Gabrielle whispered placing a firm hand on my shoulder . "He might be right about the staying part…..Eve is still in danger after all….She would be safe here….No one would suspect she is under Ares' protection…."

"What?!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Gabrielle was siding with Ares!

"At least for a couple of days….Just until you feel better, you know? You could use some rest….And I would use a bath…." she hesitantly added, unsure if what she was suggesting was a good idea after all.

Needles to say, the Olympian was stunned.

"What's gotten into you? I don't want us to stay!"

"I know, I know. But just think about it, Xena….it's not such a bad idea….And it's not like forever….a few days won't kill you….."

"Xe….she's right you know….I mean, yeah, given the fact that no one can enter this place without my permission it's the perfect hideout. No one would find Evie here…."

My head was spinning…..

"I'll behave, I promise. I'll even call the irritating Blonde by her name….." He insisted , winking at Gabrielle.

"Now that would be something! Fine….but only for a few days…." I finally concluded, rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe they had actually talked me into it.


	11. Rememebring the past

_**Chapter 11:Remembering the past**_

**Xena POV**

"Wow!Is it you really in every picture?" Gabrielle asked again in wonder, touching all the walls of the large hall that we were crossing right after Ares left saying that he will be missing for 3 days because of an war in East.

I just nodded and smiled indulgently at her childlike behavior…It was truly me in every image painted on the freaking walls…..me fighting in his name, leading his armies, conquering cities, slicing to pieces every living and breathing thing who dared raise a sword against me, and it was all in his name….It was all for the glory of the God of War.

…Back then I actually believed that I needed all that power… I was so obtuse when it came to my vision of peace….peace through slaughter just like he had taught me….I would never go back to that, never…Not with Eve and Gabrielle present in my life, that is…

And now I had one more child to consider…one more child that would be forced to carry the burden of my past mistakes on his shoulders…..But I could still make up for that…their future could be so very different from mine….Ares would definitely stay out of my way….

"Are you listening Xena?"

"Yeah.." I uttered lowly, while casting a long glance at my daughter. She was still sleeping peacefully in my arms….She was so beautiful I sometimes found it hard to believe that she was real.

"What was I saying then?"

"Something about the pictures…"

"...I''ve been ranting about it for like endless minutes…!" My friend's straightforward accusation broke out cuttingly.

"**Ranting** is a good word for it….They're just pictures Gabrielle!"

"Well sorry, I know that your past with Ares doesn't count amongst your top 5 favorite subjects to debate but still….How could anyone ignore this, Xena? This looks like a museum! Pictures, statues, engravings….He must have been really obsessed! I mean..this is not normal Xena…"

For the love of Zeus, I just couldn't restrain that wave of laughter breaking out of my lungs as a completely shocked expression washed over her face when she laid eyes on a marble life size statue of me riding Argo during the Corinthian War….

"I rest my case…." She barely whispered, her mouth open wide as she was carefully analyzing every detail of it. " He's crazy!"

"I can't say I disagree…" I muttered, aware of how right she was.

"Well, come on…..my room is right across that hall…" I finally added, trying to snap her out of it.

Seconds later, she began talking again.

"What's behind all these doors? …."

"What's important is on the left side…on the right one there are just rooms filled with artillery and such."

"Maybe not anymore…" She implied, scanning my face to decipher some hidden reaction that stubbornly refused to appear.

"Ares is not the type to cope with changes…." I simply answered, pushing open the heavy wooden doors to my room. "So… here it is."

My voice was shaking when those last words left my lips and I don't know why but being there again felt like I was sliding back to my past self. Needless to say, it made me very uncomfortable.

"This is insane Xena!You actually lived here?!" Gabrielle exclaimed in surprise.

"Most of the time when I was not in some camp with my soldiers…..Yeah.."

I entered the room and looked quietly around ..It was exactly the same- no dust around, meaning that somebody was regularly cleaning the place.

My heart nearly stopped when I noticed the bed….there were black, silken sheets covering it….That sure brought back a lot of memories…

Heavy velvet curtains were covering the windows, keeping the light outside, so I made sure to firmly push them away…..The sight was breathtaking just like I remembered it….

Given the fact that the fortress was built up in the mountains there was a pretty spectacular view of the covered in snow peaks. One again, Gabrielle made sure to express her surprise.

"Wow Xena! Can you see this? I swear this landscape is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life! It's absolutely amazing!"

" It's not so amazing once you get used to it…." I sighed, placing Eve on the bed.

"Who could ever get used to this ?! It's like we're not even on Earth any more!"

"You're just exaggerating…It's only snow…And a bunch of rocks….And it's terribly cold more than half of the year…."

"Gods you can be so insensitive at times!" She complained, laughing a little at my statement.

"What's with that wall over there? It's huge!"

"It surrounds the fortress….kinda keeps the uninvited guests outside…." I casually replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to my daughter….The silk felt so good beneath me after so many years…."I've lost count on how many times I tried to get passed it….Ares always made fun of my humiliating failures to get to the other side without his permission…"

"But is it true? Is the wall invisible?"

"Invisible to human eyes yes, and so is the fortress…."

"So…nobody can really find us here….no one human, I mean…"

"That's right..Do you want to know anything else?"

I could clearly see that she still had a lot of question in store for me…

"…When did you actually lived here ?" She asked waisting no time, her gaze wondering once again throughout the room.

"I was really young…After Lyceus had died, Ares kinda of took me under his wing and taught me how to fight… He brought me here. I liked it, at first. We used to train a lot…But when my thirst for blood blew out of proportion and Ares refused to let me have it my way I decided to take the matters into my own hands...He wanted perfection for me, he wanted to mold me into the ultimate Warrior….I wanted revenge and action….We didn't see eye to eye any more…That's when I left…"

"So you knew him for so long …I guess I always knew that.."

I gave her a startled look.

"I mean Xena, you should see yourself when you are together…you may hate each other but, there is something so obvious besides that….You're still in love with him, aren't you? "

I didn't answer…The Bastard was indeed my first love but now…now there was too much history between us…I still longed for his presence though, I couldn't deny it….

"I knew it…" Gabrielle murmured, giving me an all knowing smile.

"Too much have happened between us…..and it still hurts like Tartarus to talk about it…."

My memories were whirling inside my mind so fast that I couldn't finish my phrase.

"So… you two were lovers…" She insisted, twisting the knife.

"That and much more…" I replied on a guilty enough tone to put right about anyone in prison. "He was my friend, my mentor, my lover, my father…..everything I needed…."

"You never told me this."

"Well now you know….Now if there's nothing else, I would like to take a bath and get some sleep….I'm tired….."

Gabrielle nodded her acceptance with a pleased smile on her face.


	12. I might have messed up a bit

_**Chapter 12:I might have messed up a bit**_

**Ares POV**

"What are you doing…?" I asked my ditsy sister once I made myself visible in the Halls of War.

".. and on my throne too?" She looked particularly bored and worried all together.

"Ares..for the Love of **me **you're finally here..." she added somewhat relieved. "I've been waitingfor you for like days ...You do remember having said that in 3 days max you'll be back in Greece right? Well…..now this is the fifth, you know….What took you so long?" She scolded.

I just threw her an amused look.

"I was busy ok? Taking care of some stuff in East….What's the rush anyway?"

"The Warrior Babe…"

"What?"

Gradually, the smile faded completely from my face, leaving behind but a visible trace of concern..

"She..uh…she said that she will only stay for a few days after all so…."I watched my Sis carefully trying to deliever the news to me.

"Spill it out…"

"I..uh…I might have messed up a bit? "

"Dite!" I yelled.

Suddenly, she began speaking so fast that I could only catch random words from her long phrase….I kinda got the idea though…

"On the third day Xena called me saying that she wanted to leave your place and asking for me to give her back the leather stuff and my permission which is technically your permission, but my permission still….Don't ask how she knew about me keeping an eye on her- she is Xena after all- Anyway, given that should have been the day you returned home, I let them leave knowing that you would have done the same don't you? But how was I supposed to know that you would actually return so late huh? It's really not my fault that you hate being on time Ares …"

"So, Xena left, that's what you're saying?"

"Yes ?" …She replied, averting her gaze.

"Well…can't say I'm thrilled about it…." I began to explain, taking my rightful place on the marble sculpted throne "..but I knew I couldn't keep her there forever, no matter how much I wanted it…"

"You don't understand..." She timidly continued, barely lifting her gaze to face me.

"You said to not tell anyone about your son…..."

My eyes instantly widened.

"It's not like that, I didn't tell anyone…"She quickly added, noticing my expression. "I kinda spoke to myself in the mirror…..you know, being so excited about my future nephew…."

"So? " I impatiently inquired, hardly containing myself to strangle her with my bare hands. I could already guess the outcome.

"So…as I was chatting to my young beautiful self, making future plans, trying to decide on his first birthday present, Discord made an appearance…."

"Discord?! Sweet Mother of Zeus! Dite! Don't tell me she…."

"She might have…..judging by her wide grin I'm almost sure she did…."

"Well what exactly were your words…."

"I dunno….something along these lines…._I can't believe I'm going to have a nephew! I will be finally able to test all my love spells on him…Once he grows up, all girls will love him tremendously….Gods I hope he takes after Ar….tall, dark and handsome….And if he gets to have Xe's eyes….I wonder what his first birthday present should be….Maybe a_ "….and that's when I finally noticed her reflection in the mirror…."

"Great, that's just great!"

"I'm so very sorry Ar.."

"Where's Discord right now?" I asked full of anger , ready to storm out of the room , aware that Xena was out there without any kind of protection, and given her condition she was as good as dead.

"I don't know…I've spent the past hours trying to locate her through a portal…I couldn't find her…Do you think she's after the Warrior Babe? I mean she can't hurt her….being your Chosen and all, can she?"

"She couldn't care less about Xena being my Chosen or not, Dite!...Were you able to locate Xena….?"

"No…she must be still outside the Greek territory….Hey...Wait for me!"

She barely managed to add the instant she saw me dematerialize.

Within minutes I was close to the border between Macedonia and Greece…I quickly scanned the place and it took seconds before I saw them camp at about two miles from where me and Dite where standing.

I teleported myself over there. Dite soon followed.

I took a good look around. There was only Gabrielle, starting up a fire.

"Where's Xena?" I asked harshly.

"Ares! You startled me…." She exclaimed, casting a brief glance at the half asleep Eve.

"Where is she?" I insisted.

"Taking a bath…What's so…hey!" she yelled behind but I disappeared way before she got to finish her sentence.

Minutes later, I found myself standing on the banks of the river, desperately looking around but there was no sign of Xena…

Only awhile later did my eyes fall upon a red trail in the water….My heart nearly stopped when my vision caught the images of my heavily bleeding Princess, floating like a long on the surface of the wavy river.

"Xena!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, plunging into the water, trying to get to her, my mind frozen. Once I was close enough to touch her I took her in my arms and turned her so I could see her face.

"Xena!" My voice was now but above a whisper.

A tear escaped my eyes and descended on my right cheek.

I carefully took her out of the water and laid her body on the sand, doing everything human and godly possible to keep her alive…..It was useless….She was gone…My love was gone…

"Xena!" The heart tearing screams filled the air as the Bard rushed by her side, a look of utter terror written all over her face. "What happened? Xena….wake up!"

"You were supposed to watch over her…!" I broke out full of hate, blood boiling inside my veins.

'Oh Gods….." Aphrodite's hopeless whisper came out , as soon as she finally realized what had happened…."Ares? is she….?"

I turned around to look at her but I couldn't see anymore…The tears were blinding me…


	13. Giving everything up

**Chapter 13:Giving everything up**

Xena POV

My mind and body felt numb for what seemed to last more than an eternity ans suddenly time appeared to be standing still as my life started flowing out of my body while flashes of my past rushed to invade the space before my eyes.

Seconds later though, right out of nowhere, there was a special warmth filling me again and my senses came gradually back as my blood began flowing again…I was alive …

"Xena!"

Voices could have been heard, but I couldn't distinguish them…not yet.

"Xena wake up, please wake up!"

According to the note of desperation reverberating from that voice, that must have been Gabrielle but it was still difficult to open my eyes….to hard to do it…I was so unbelievably tired.

What I could distinctly feel was the cold ground on which I was probably lying….Strangely enough, my body was dry despite having a pretty clear memory of having fell in the water….Nonetheless, for the love of the Fates, I couldn't put the details together….What had happened? Did something happen or was I just imagining things? Was Gabrielle the one to find me right in the nick of time? And my baby…

I didn't get to finish that thought though, cause, as if some magic, supernatural power was creeping inside my bones, I was regaining my strength….and fast…I instantly opened my eyes to see Gabrielle leaning over me.

"Xena..by the all gods, I was so scared!"

My hand was in hers as she embraced me as hard as she was humanly capable to.

I was slowly starting to remember…..We were on my bedroll after having set camp and as always, Gabrielle was cooking. I had placed Eve on a blanket and went to take a bath, telling Gabrielle that I would be back soon….

My thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted by another hand caressing my hair. I instinctively turned my head in the direction of the caress to see Ares gazing at me , obvious concern in his eyes.

"What happened?..Where's Discord?"

An idea occurred to me the moment I uttered those words… He must have had something to do with it…

"Did you send her Ares?"

He stared at me in shock, unable to believe that I could ask that….I don't really know why I did it.

"I gave everything up for you….How can you even ask me this? Do you actually believe I wanted you dead? You..my son? And if I did are you that naïve to believe that I'd be that coward as to ask Discord to do it? "

He sounded furious….and he was…

"Xena are you ok?" Gabrielle finally asked me trying to calm the waters.

"Not really..How's Eve? Did she see her? Did she see you?"

"I don't think so.."

"Eve is right here Warrior babe.."Aphrodite decided to speak , approaching us with the little girl in her arms…

She was alright, playing with some strands of my hair now.

"So how comes that Discord came after me?" I questioned, looking Ares in the eye.

"Well..that's actually my fault Xe.." Dite replied guiltly. "She heard me talking about your son and she just burst out her fury on you…She was really jealous…you saw her.."

"By the Gods! My baby!" I suddenly exclaimed covering my stomach with my hands…

"He's alright..Ares saved you both." Dite retorted happily and my gaze fell upon him.

Was he on time who got me out of the water then?

"Xena..I should have been there for you and I wasn't.." Gabrielle's voice snapped my out of the trance.

"It's ok…it's ok.." I muttered while giving her a hug.

"No it's not." , Ares spoke up, hate in his voice. ."I trusted her with you..with my son…and I found you dead Xena…dead in that freaking river…"

His voice was thundering with pain and anger. "Discord will pay alright..I will make her pay but her.."

"Don't you dare touch Gabrielle.." I threatened him.

"Xena..he is right..without his help..you..you'd be.."

She couldn't finish it.

"I will always be grateful to you Ares…what you did is beyond words…" my friend added sincerely.

"I don't need that from you..."he barked back at her.

Hearing him, I turned my gaze, ready to jump in Gabrielle's defense but my heart nearly stopped when I noticed a fine line of blood trickling down his hand….He had been gripping that sword real tight…My heart ..Gods don't bleed.

"How…?..What exactly did you do,Ares?" I asked, bewildered by the event.

"Nothing much….Just gave up my goodhood so that you and my son could live…" he answered quickly, trying to make it all sound unimportant.

"You are **mortal**?"

"I'm still me.."

I was shocked…..he did that for…me?! Out of his own will?!"

"Ar…..what now?" Dite inquired wordily. "Wouldn't it be better to go back to the fortress? It would be safer for…all of you…?"

"No…..not any more…Without my powers that place is worthless…..Take us all to Xena's mother….Discord wouldn't look for us there…."

I nodded absently my acceptance, my mind still trying to find a reason for what he did.

"Transport us there."

"Okey doky.."

Seconds later we were in my mothers's tavern, in the large old kitchen, all eyes on us.

Needless to say that we nearly gave Cyrene a heart attack ….

"Xena, baby!"

She rushed to embrace me and Gabrielle, taking Eve in her arms and hugging her real tight.

"Gods Xena' she looks so much like you when you were her age!" she exclaimed, a wide smile on her lips.

I just rolled my eyes….It was embarrassing. ..

"Now who are your friends?" she casually inquired, her jaw almost dropping to the ground when she finally noticed Ares.

"What is he doing here Xena?"

Her voice was full of resent…and she had all the reasons to feel that way…The last time that she saw Ares he was trying to kill her using me.

"Xena…I need to talk to my sister for awhile.." Ares said, taking Dite and disappearing the next moment…..

Was he afraid of my mom? I smiled at the thought and I could see that Gabrielle was smiling too.

"That's rude!" Mom observed, hearing his line….. " And what Sister was he talking about?"

"Aphrodite…." I stated, a notet of amusement in my voice.

"You know the Goddess of Love too?! "

Gabrielle chuckled softly.

"We kinds know….everyone….."

"Well never mind….Would you mind explaining what are you two doing in such bad company? He tried to kill me, Xena!"

"It's kinda complicated Mom…I'll explain everything later…."

I took a seat on a nearby chair, my mind feverishly working at a defense against Discord. Pretty soon, Ares and Dite were back.

"Xena, I will go see if Athena knows anything about you, Gabby or little Eve.." Dite anounced professionally.

I could definitely see that it was his doing.

"Why does that matter, again? " I asked, unable to see the importance of such detail.

"Well, if she doesn't know it means that Discord is working alone, and that there's no real danger , since she'll be rather easy to defeat….It they work together…well, if they work together , then we have a problem…." Ares clarified.

I could finally see where he was coming from….

"So uh…..I guess you and Bro could use the time to go someplace quiet and talk things over…? Dite sheepishly suggested before vanishing into thin air.

I just nodded imperceptibly, still a bit overwhelmed by those recent events, and before I knew it the walls around us were dissolving and we were being sucked into a diamond sparkling tunnel.

Seconds later, me and Ares were back in Macedonia….I sighed loudly…I could see it coming.


	14. Enjoy the dinner

_**Chapter 14:Enjoy the dinner**_

**Ares POV**

"Here…again?" Xena questioned, and I could tell there was a lot of fury in her voice the moment she opened her eyes and saw that we were back in my fortress in Macedonia.

"Why did she send us back here? I thought you said that without your powers this place can offer no …"

She looked confused. I decided to clear things up before she blew the situation out of proportion.

"We're not here for the protection that it could offer…We just need a place to stay, a place where no one would suspect we would be….."

The cold stare that she gave me could very well freeze all the lava rivers in Tartarus.

I clicked my tongue, careful about reading her reaction.

Of course I had selected that location on purpose, hoping that being a mortal and all, she could see me in slightly different light…Plus…getting some alone time together could be a great advantage if used wisely…

"Are you hungry?" I asked trying to change the subject and thus ease a little the tension between us….

"Yeah.."She answered a couple of seconds later..

I tried not too appear too excited at the thought that we would finally share a meal together…That hadn't happened in a loooong time….

As always, she made sure to burst my bubble, and fast…

"I will eat my dinner in **my** room, **alone**..,thank you.." she added, smiling at me but in less than a blink she was turning her back and heading towards the door.

..My hands become fists in an instant….No matter how hard I tried she never seemed to appreciate my efforts…

One hour later, one of the priestesses was informing me that dinner was ready.

"My Lord, would you like dinner to be served in the main hall as usually? "

"No..actually Xena wants to eat in her room tonight. "

"All right my Lord. I will ask Myra to …"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I will take it to her personally. "

The priestess stared at me in surprise….She must have thought that I had gone crazy or something given the fact that it was so unlike me to do such a thing…..

"Is there a problem? " I inquired in a grave, almost menacing voice.

"No, my Lord, no. Of course not…. "

Wasting no more time with unproductive chatter, I simply took the tray from her hands and headed for my Princess' chamber.  
"One more thing. " I commanded before I took my leave. "Don't let anyone disturb us tonight. And when I say anyone, I mean anyone, got it?"

"Yes My Lord…." she murmured behind me.

Once I got in front of her room, I stood still for a few moments, wondering if my attitude wasn't a bit too pathetic…I cast the thought aside and simply entered the room, without knocking,…..that was my place anyway, I could do whatever I liked…

Given that it was night outside already, the candles were lit inside her bedchamber.

I spotted her instantly, at the other side of the room, and my jaw literally dropped to the floor when I noticed the fact that she wasn't wearing her battle dress anymore. She had changed into a black silken nightgown and her hair was wet….She had probably taken a bath…

She was definitely surprised to see me there. She was surely expecting one of the priestesses to come. .

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit irritated by my presence.

"I…uh…"

I blinked a few times trying to peel my eyes of her but it was kinda impossible. "I brought you dinner...You said you wanted to eat here, so…"

I placed the server on the table next to where she was standing…

"You….changed…." I remarked, and she just arched an eyebrow at me.

"…It looks good on you…." I added, unable to restrain the words from leaving my mouth…Actually she wasn't looking good at all, she was looking spectacular….I just kept my actual opinion to my self. She just rolled her eyes at my compliment, anyway….

"So…..take a seat.." I invited courteously , pulling out a chair for her.

"I thought I said I wanted to eat **alone**….? she stressed."Didn't you hear that?"

"As you well know, I only hear what I wanna hear …So come on, humor me….I missed having dinner with you."

She finally sat down, frowning a bit at a thought that it was impossible for me to hear. .

"And you want me to eat **all this**?"

"Well… my boy needs to grow strong…"

Her teasing smile quickly vanished.

"Don't worry, I'll help you…I'm starving too.."

Time passed without warning while we enjoyed our dinner, no words spoken, perfect silence except for the muffled sound of the chewed up food. A few brief glances were thrown across the table, but nothing more..

"I'm done." she finally announced getting up from the table , barely looking at me when she left.

I wanted to protest but a harsh enough stare flashing from her blue eyes was enough to make me keep my mouth shut.

I kept eating but my eyes never left her. She stopped in front of a full size mirror, took a hairbrush in her right hand , and began straightening up those long, dark tresses….By now, her hair had dried and it had become as smooth as silk….

I was almost done eating when I felt me legs moving on their own from the table. Before I knew it I was behind her, gripping her wrist gently, and taking her hairbrush away from her….

Our eyes meet in the mirror while I began brushing her smooth like satin black strands.

"I used to do this a lot back then remember?"

She tensed but didn't answered.

"Why did you do it Ares?"

Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Was it because of him?" she added pointing towards her belly.

"You saved me to save him?"

I was somehow afraid that would be all she would read in my gesture. …That I only wanted my son to live and of course I did wanted that but at that moment when I saw her floating on the surface of the water, she was the only one I could think of…I wanted to save her…But would she ever believe me?

"It's that what you really think Xena?"

"That's the only reason I could come up with.."

I took a good look at her. She sure sounded like she meant it…..

I let out a deep sigh…Didn't she know what she meant to me? All of the sudden I couldn't find my words, I was that upset!

"We were together for more than five years…"

" So uh…you saved me for old times' sake?"

I couldn't believe her…I wanted so much to slap her across the face, to make her see the things my way..Was she really that blind?

I didn't add any more words, I just left the room in the blink of an eye, thinking that maybe that dinner had been meant for her alone after all…...


	15. Thank you

**Chapter 15: Thank you**

**Xena POV**

The chilly cold air of the night was grazing my face as my eyes looked troublesome through the garden- that magical garden full of black and blood red roses, surreal flowers which he created especially for me back then…

It was mainly the past….that awfully distant past, full of deliriously various memories that was keeping me awake at that late hour… That's why I got outside in the first place, to take a breath of air, hoping that a brief change of scenery would force sleep to come, but it proved that it only made it worse since all possible thoughts were now whirling inside my head, howling like deafening gusts of wind before a powerful storm.

I was sitting on a bank, my eyes half closed when I heard steps. I flinched a bit but relaxed instantly the moment I realized who it was…It could only be him, I could tell it from the weight that he put into them.

"Have trouble sleeping? " I asked, my eyes now searching for his unmistakable silhouette.

Finally, in the dim moonlight, I could clearly see his face, along with that hot, extremely sexy smile spreading on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing. "

His voice was soft and warm, in perfect contrast with the weather outside.

He came next to me on the bank. I arched an eyebrow…He was wrapped in a long, heavy fur cloak just like me…I was so not used to see him affected by the cold….Somehow, it didn't look right.

"It's cold.."He said as if reading my mind."Snow will fall soon…What are you doing here, anyway?" he inquired, wrapping the cloak tighter around him.

"I couldn't sleep."

My reply came almost instantly but my gaze was scouting something- I wasn't sure what exactly it was- far away towards the edges of the landscape.

"Me neither…Too many thoughts…"

"Thoughts… "I repeated slowly after him, like an echo, my mind drifting back at the last events….

"Can I ask you something?"

Despite the fact that I wasn't looking at him, I could clearly feel his gaze on me, and for some unknown reason it was making me shiver. Somehow, he could always get me feel nervous around him…

"Ask.." I said, and while uttering it I was fully aware that it was barely audible.

"Why did you leave back then? "

I instantly turned around to look him in the eyes, completely taken aback by the nature of his question…I wasn't expecting it.

I wanted to answer, but I wasn't sure if telling him the truth was a good idea after all….

I waited while my brain decided upon a decent enough answer.…..

He was waiting too, but my answer never came so after awhile he simply got up, ready to leave when my voice filled the air right out of nowhere, leaving us both as equally surprised.

"It was consuming me.."

I took a long, sad look at his bandaged hand before he turned around to face me, trying to understand the real meaning of my words.

"What we had…it was consuming me.." I repeated returning to some extent his disturbingly drilling gaze. His eyes showed melancholy but they were also filled with passion.

"I've always believed that you left because I denied you an army…I still think it was too soon Xena…You wanted it all too soon…You were too impatient….and stubborn…"

I got up from the bank to face him.

"That too..but… I guess I was actually afraid…."

Now that was not as easy thing to admit.

He seemed intrigued by my choice of words…

"Afraid.. ..that it only took one word coming out of your mouth to make me leave aside any intention of ever avenging Lyceus' death…..I mean …you were so against it…"

"I was against you throwing yourself into a battle head on, while you still lacked the proper skills to do it, Xena! You were not prepared for that…You were still a kid..."

"I know that now, ok? I know….and I made so many mistakes afterwards that I lost count…But I foolishly thought that having a sword in hand and a bit of determination was all I needed.."

"How about us? Why did you leave without saying one word, Xe? Gods I was so mad at you! I hated you for that! "

He was so close to me right now...So temptingly close….And so furious too, that I could physically feel his dark energy touching the surface of my skin…

"Look at you! " I barked " Would you have really allowed me to leave?."

As soon as my words reached his eardrums, I could see it in his eyes….He knew I was right…

"No..you wouldn't have.." I answered in his place.."…**Never **is the right word forit…So

I did what I thought it was best for me…It was a stupid decision, I'm not going to argue with you on that…My entire life turned upside down as a direct consequence of my youthful impatience; but then again, after Caesar, nothing seemed to matter any more….And then there was Borias, Solan...I ruined everything…

"You changed a lot along the way, though.." he murmured.

"Yeah, I know how much you loved the original…..The reckless and ruthless Xena, your exact copy….."

"I did…at first….You know, when you left I swore that I would never allow you to step on Greek soil again, but on the other hand I was the first to welcome you back, just to find a stranger instead of the real you...I could recognize the warrior, but I could no longer recognize you…. You were so cold…Nothing could please you anymore…."

"I don't regret having changed, Ares….It proved to be a good decision after all…It was a good experience after all…It was good for me. If I had stayed here I would have just gotten stuck in your games, caught up in your obsession for power…"

"Stuck?..Is that how you felt all those years..? Was I suffocating you?"

No…he wasn't..It was just hard to explain it all, and maybe even harder for him to understand.

"Look….it wasn't you Ares..."

I came towards him and looked him straight into his eyes, trying to make him see reality my way. ."…Well not entirely…It was rather your way of seeing things, the expectations you had of me….I was terrified of the idea of letting you down I guess…"

It was true…..I did have strong feelings for him- feelings that I generally saw like an obstacle on my path towards vengeance- , feelings that made me thing twice about everything related to him…

He didn't say anything else so I just got up and headed back to the temple.

"Xena.." his voice finally broke.

I stopped dead in my tracks but I didn't turn back.

"I'm sorry …."

A tear escaped my eye, but I acted as if it wasn't really there.

"Don't appologise….Thanks to you I'm alive now..!"


	16. Feeling good

_**Chapter 16: Feeling good**_

**Xena POV**

One side…the other side..turning and turning again. By all the Gods, it was as if my eyes were refusing to close….and all that because of our little conversation in the garden.

"_That's pathetic Xena!"_ a voice in my head yelled to me…It was probably my troubled conscience.

Was it right to tell him that he had so much control over me back then even if he didn't knew it at the time?

He was still him after all…Although…something had changed inside him along the way…Just how something had changed inside me too the moment I found out what he did for me. …I guess the real problem was that now, he was finally reachable for me, and I was terrified..

"_STOP! You need to get some sleep!"_ the voice insisted, and I knew it was right…My body was desperately screaming for some rest… _"With a bit of luck, the dreams would soon come "_

…_._And they did, sooner than expected. Pure beautiful dreams for once, instead of nightmares with my victims….Short but vivid dreams of my life….of how my life could be…with Eve…with him by my side….

That night I saw everyone I loved: my family, Gabrielle, Solan, my brothers…and there was his face, also present there, during every important moment of my life…

When morning light rushed through the window, I almost jumped from the bed, unnaturally startled by a tad on the door...I hesitated when answering though, somehow fearing that it was him. He couldn't see me like that, so completely transformed by those absolutely delightful images still so alive in my mind….I was aware of how utterly dangerous that was for me….how weak I really was.

"My Lady!" a priestess's voice could be heard, and I could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes" I answered raggedly.

" Breakfast is ready..My Lord asked me to announce you.. He is in the dining room."

"Ok..Thank you!" I said politely.

I jumped out the bed the following second, wondering what to wear….I finally went for the battledress, given that in the bottom of my heart I hoped Dite had news…I was tremendously anxious to go back..I missed Eve so much!

Once I was ready, I left the room, and for the love of the Fates, that knot in my stomach was absolutely unbearable.

I tried to empty my mind before pushing the large wooden doors aside to enter the dining room…As I walked in, I could see a large table placed right in the middle, filled with every delicacy one could think of.

Ares was seated at the head of the table, exactly in front of me.

I gave him a courteous smile before taking a few steps in his direction.

"You' re awake..!" he casually remarked, pouring himself some wine. "I hope you're hungry…"

"Not **that** hungry!" I snorted, lokking at the table again.

"Well…..it's not like you have to eat **everything**…." he added calmly while getting up to offer me a seat next to him.

I smiled again while he began filling my cup with water, aware that I didn't like to drink alcohol so early in the morning.

Some very tense minutes passed before I opened my mouth to say something-requiring a information that I really wanted to know.

"Do you happen to know whether Dite resolved anything with Athena or not?"

"Not really.."

"What do you mean?"

"She came but I didn't see her..She left a gift for you though."

"A gift?!.That's odd. She knows how much I "love" gifts."

"I know, I know. But I bet you're gonna like this one though given that it isn't precisely her standard stupid girlish gift."

"Think so?"

"Oh yeah! So...finish eating and you'll get the chance to see it. It's waiting for you in the stables."

"In the stables? "

**Unconsciously,** my smile widened even more.

"How long has passed since you've last seen Argo?" he calmly inquired, winking at me.

I couldn't believe it! Could it be? Was Argo really there?

Needless to say I left all eating intentions aside and rushed out the doors, eager to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"Ares if you're lying…" I threatened right before I entered the stables, aware of course that there was no actual reason for him to lie.

Hardly had I finished my sentence though, that a shriek of joy left my lungs. There she was….as splendid as ever…My four legged friend…

"Argo.." I murmured, my eyes beaming with happiness. At the sound and feel of me she instantly neighed. I guess that was her way of telling me that she loved me too.

"Missed me?..Yeah..I know girl..Sorry for that..The last thing I wanted was to leave you behind…That's not gonna happen again, I promise.." I answered, still caressing her head.

"Thanks.." I added taking a glimpse of him. He was enjoying himself and call it a wild hunch, but I was absolutely sure that was more of his doing than Aphrodite's.

"Are you up for a ride..?" the enthusiastic question immediately left his lips, already anticipating my answer before I even got the chance to utter it.

"You bet I am..! "

As soon as Argo was ready, he got up his black stallion and we took off.

The cold wind was mercilessly slapping our faces, but we didn't mind. Plus, personally, I was so happy to have my horse back that nothing else mattered.

"Hey! Not so fast!" he yelled behind me after a few hundred yards.

"What? Can't keep up, War god?" I stang, laughing at him.

He just gave me a smile once he reached me.

"You're pregnant remember? Take it easy…"

"I feel fine..I don't have those atrocious pains anymore…"

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you have to force yourself like that."

"Trust me, I'm fine…Come on..I'll race you to that tree.." I devilishly persuaded him, not waiting for one second for his line.

I won of course, but the ride back to the fortress was won by him this time.

"Well it's a good thing I won too.." he pointed out as soon as we were in front of the stables again.

Later, we laughed and laughed and laughed. I couldn't believe that I was able to enjoy his company so much….It was just like in the beginning, when I was a teenager. Just being around him was so incredibly good…It was an indescribable sensation that we belonged together, and no matter how hard my reason was fighting to deny it, my heart knew better.

Everything fell apart though the moment we returned to the throne room and we parted….My whole world seemed to crumble to pieces when hearing what I heard…


	17. Honeymoon's over

_**Chapter 17: Honeymoon's over**_

**Xena POV**

Sadly, feeling that incredibly good didn't last long..I must have known but I guess I wanted so much to believe him that for a short period of time I had actually forgot who I was dealing with…

We parted ways right after we came inside his fortress..We established that I would take a bath and than come to the throne room to finish that breakfast that had magically turned into lunch..He just had to joke about it of course, saying that now I could as well eat all of the food from the table, having so hurriedly skipped breakfast.

About two hours later, completely relaxed but incredibly famished, I made my way to the throne room when suddenly I heard voices coming from Ares's room. At first I thought that it was some priestess doing the cleaning or something, but no…Dite's giggle was unmistakable.

"Dite..you need to leave now..Xena is on her way..And you know that she can't found out..I want her here some more days…She won't stay knowing that everything's alright with Athena… "

"Would you stop worrying so much? When a hot bath is involved any regular gal would take at least three hours to enjoy it ….Plus, you had a wonderful idea! I don't know why I didn't think about it first; you do deserve a medal for it, you know! Recurring to her past memories to make her believe you? I mean wow! Now that's what I call a stroke of genius!"

Needles to say that her words left me all that he told me last night were lies?..And today too?..Just to make me stay saying that there are no news about Athena..?He set the trap and he waited for me to drown in it..It was never about Athena or not all of it.

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok! Thank you. Now go!"

"Fine fine ! I'll just go tell Gabby that Xe will be staying here awhile longer…I'm so excited! This is like an …unofficial honeymoon!"

"Could you stop it already? Go..I'll deliver the news to Xena when she comes. Keep close ok?"

His voice…..He was so sure of himself and that I will buy every word that he would say..

With a firm tug I pushed the doors aside.

"You're not going anywhere Dite..!"I announced angrily.

"I wanted to trust you Ares….I wanted to do that so much, you heartless Bastard! But you just had to go and mess everything up, didn't you? Just like you always do! "

My voice was trembling with rage.

I was so disappointed in him that I could hardly bare to look him in the eyes. And even more so I was furious with myself for having allowed my heart to foolishly fall in his trap again.

For a split second there, that morning dream flashed before my stabbed me straight in the heart.

"You're going to take me right back to Gabrielle and my daughter.." I ordered her.

"But Xena….." Dite vainly protested trying as always fix things up…. It was useless though…..

"No buts. I've heard you ok? The trick with Athena won't work anymore..Now take me to them right now and I don't want to say that one more time!... The honeymoon's over Ares! " I added, giving him **the glare.**

"Would you just let me explain?" Ares requested. He looked kinda desperate. At the moment, I didn't care.

The following second I was in my mother's tavern. Gabby and Evie were there too. Dite just dissapeared without uttering one more word.

"Evie..!"

I took my daughter from my mother's arms..

"I've missed you so much, baby! Did you miss me?"

"She sure did." Gabrielle answered, a large smile on her face.

I just returned the smile, enjoying the sight of my daughter's beautiful eyes.

" So..is everything alright with Athena?" The question soon popped out of her mouth.

My expression must have told her that things didn't go quite well.

"I suppose.."

After that, I just took Evie and went to my room. We played a bit and soon we both fell asleep. I don't know why I was so tired….but I was. I didn't even hear Gabrielle entering the room and pulling a warm blanket over us.

"Did you sleep ok? " She questioned the minute I walked on that door.

"Yeah, sure.." My line was short but convincing.

"Well….are you hungry? I was planning to eat something."

"As long as I don't have to do the cooking" I answered, detachedly.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes at my horror about spending some time in front of the stove.

"Actually Cyrene has already prepared some soup for us…I bet it's good…"

"Perfect…let's eat."

As soon as we took a seat and started to eat, Mom entered the room. Judging by her expression her presence there was a bad news….

"So Xena.."

There was something fishy in that "So"…..I just knew it….

"You came home…."

I kept looking at her without saying a thing.

"….that's great….."

I simply nodded, I mean what was there to say?

"How are things between you and Ares? Gabrielle told me everything so don't you dare lie to me young lady!"

For a minute there I froze.

"Well I don't know about the young part. What do you mean by everything?"

I just had to cast a 'I'm gonna kill you' look to Gabrielle.

"Well….that he is the father of your child….? And that he 's mortal now …."Cyrene rushed to answer.

"And that they have a **thing."** Gabrielle added, smiling widely.

"We don't have a thing!" I protested.

"Honey….he did save your life…."

"And what? Just because he saved my life we should get married and spend the rest of my days with him?"

"You know that's not what I meant…." Mom replied on a hurt tone. "It's just that ….I don't know….maybe he deserves a chance?"

That was the last drop. I exploded almost instantly.

"I think I can make my own decisions thank you!"

With that, I headed for the door without looking back.

"Xena ! Xena!"

I could hear them both yelling, but I didn't turn back. I had to clear my head first.


	18. Unwelcome

_**Chapter 18:Unwelcome**_

**Gabrielle POV**

Something happened between Xena and Ares in that fortress. I was sure of it but she just wouldn't confess that she couldn't trust him…I could see it though…it was written all over her face…That day when she came back she was sad and beyond disappointed.

Even Aphrodite – the forever glowing with bliss Aphrodite- was visibly shaken up by something.

I can still remember the look in her eyes before she disappeared without a word…There was real sadness in her eyes…I couldn't believe it…And then there was that little detail that everyone must have thought I missed: Ares was not with them…but why?

A week later, Dite popped right out of the blue, dropping Ares outside the tavern. I was in the barn with Eve-feeding Argo an apple when I saw him waiting there..

"Ares.."

He looked at me but didn't say anything. "I thought you wouldn't come.."

"Is Xena inside?"

His voice was just above a whisper. I mentally told myself that he hadn't come till then because he wanted to give Xena some space. .

"She's sleeping. She wasn't feeling great this morning…"

I carefully analyzed his perfect features. I could see a shade of panic in his eyes.

"Oh no, don't worry..It's just morning sickness.."

Eve giggled and extended her arms to him….He gave her a bitter smile but took her in his arms and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She seemed to enjoy his company since she instantly began playing with his pendant.

"She likes me.."

"She sure does…Why are you here?"

He let out a heavy breath and entered the inn without offering me a reply.

Once again, I was in shock. That was the part in which he should have rudely told me to mind my own business….

The tavern was almost empty at that hour of the day..

"Gabrielle..!"Cyrene called for me.

"Yes..is there something you need?"

"Ohh..you are here too." Cyrene couldn't hold back the remark the minute she laid eyes on Ares, studying him from head to toe.

"Hungry?" She added a couple of seconds later.

…He nodded positively.

Cyrene cleaned a table and invited Ares to sit down while she went to bring a bowl of soup for him, obviously forgetting that I was standing there too, still waiting for an answer.

"Didn't she hate me..?" He said with a grimace, suddenly sounding like his old self again.

"Not since you saved Xena's life…"

"Oh….right."

I took a good look at Eve…I couldn't help noticing just how fond she was of him. She looked so peaceful in his arms. She adored him.

"I guess I should take her to her room…It's nap time and she has played all day long."

I said watching her struggling to keep her eyes open.

And I was just about to add a _"Would you like me to call Xena?"_ when my friend entered the kitchen, snapping the minute she saw Ares's pendant around Evie's neck….I tried to remember when exactly he had placed it there but I couldn't.

"My daughter doesn't need gifts from you! "

He immediately got up from the table.

"And you are definitely not welcomed here Ares..! Get out.." She screamed at him hatefully, throwing the pendant at his feet, and turning around to leave. He gripped her hand though, refusing to let her vanish just like that.

"Xena.."

His voice was pleading but all he got in return was a merciless, unexpected slap..

"I can explain."

His hand was now caressing his red cheek.

"There's nothing for you to explain! You lied to me..You lied to me again you Son of a Bitch..!"

"It wasn't my intention.."

"Ohh no, of course not..It never is.."She mocked him.

"Just give me a sec, ok? .."

"Xena..what's the meaning of this?" Cyrene inquired on a startled tone.

"It's nothing mom..Ares was just leaving."

"No I wasn't .."

"Yes you were ..!" She insisted, giving him **"the look"**.

"Look...I see where you're coming from ok? You don't want me here, or anywhere near you for that matter, I get it! But that doesn't change the fact that you're carrying my son inside you….I'm worried for you…and him!"

I could see a subtle smile forming on Cyrene's lips. It was instantly pulverized by Xena's harsh line though.

"Well don't be! I can take care of myself, thank you!"

"Xena..! How can you even talk to him like that? Have you got no shame?! This man gave up his immortality to save you..!" Cyrene intervened trying to calm her down.

"Are you siding with him?" My friend broke out incredulously.

"I'm siding with nobody. I'm just doing the right thing. Come on Ares…Let me show you to your room ."

"What?! He's not staying here!"

"This is my house Xena, so yes, he is!"

My friend was quiet for a moment…Her brain was probably still struggling to face reality.

"Did you see that?" She finally addressed me when I came next to her. "How can she trust him? He wanted me to kill her.."

"Xena…."

"She doesn't even know him! Not the way I do…He's nothing but a devious, manipulative Bastard!"

"He did save your life…." I reminded her, hoping to get her see things on another perspective…

"He saved his son's life!" She exclaimed resentfully.I was speechless.


	19. Blue matches your eyes

_**Chapter 19:Blue matches your eyes**_

**Gabrielle POV**

"So Evie, what do you think sweetie, does your mommy looks gorgeous in that dress, or what?" I asked little Eve who was on the bed looking at us with her wide open baby blue moons.

"Gabrielle..I look horrible.! Maybe if I could make my battledress more…" Xena began complaining stopping in mid sentence the minute she realized how ridiculously unnaturally the words have sounded.

The problem was her pregnancy was starting to show and she didn't want her leather dress changed…I spend hours trying to convince her that her tummy was barely visible.…Truth being told she sure needed another dress, a much more comfortable and larger one...

"Xena you look lovely.."

"No, I look as a damsel in distress."

I just had to laugh at that….It was the most ludicrous idea I had ever heard in my life….Xena looking like a damsel in distress…. .

"You could never look like that and we both know it…Plus..look at your daughter..She likes you this way.."

Xena shifted her gaze to the bed finding Eve giggling and playing…..She finally took a deep breath.

"She doesn't want to stop playing with that damn pendant. .."

It was the same medallion that Ares had given Eve when he dropped by three months before… It had turned into Eve's favorite toy and there was nothing my friend could possibly do about it. She was furious at first or so I had thought until the day I saw her playing with it - without her knowing it of course-….She looked pretty pensive back then…

After Xena threw his medallion at his feet, that very night he came to her room.

I was there too:

_Xena was sitting on the bed with me talking while Eve was searching for something to play with:the coverlet, her mother's hair, my hair, everything that she touched had the habit of turning into her play thing ..She was such a sweetheart trying to discover the world around her. _

_A knock on the door brought our conversation to a stop and we looked up when the door opened._

"_What are you doing here?" Xena inquired coldly, using the most incredibly defensive tone I had ever heard her use…._

_Ares came in as if he didn't hear Xena at all..I hated that attitude so much! I guess it reminded me to much of that selfish, arrogant Bastard he used to be :The God of War. I could tell Xena felt the same way. _

"_This isn't mine anymore..It belongs to Eve." _

_He had his pendant in his hands and saying that, he just placed it slowly on the edge of the bed._

_Xena got in a hurry as if that tiny object could bite or something. _

"_It's yours Ares…I don't want my daughter to have anything to do with War."_

"_I'm not War anymore.."_

"_Maybe…but old habits die hard and that bloody sign is engraved on your pendant as far as I can recall..."_

"_It's only a sign..It doesn't mean anything.."_

"_For me it does.."_

"_Why must you take everything personally? Not everything revolves around you, Xena! "_

"_Because it is personally.."_

_While they were arguing on who should keep the medallion, Eve had successfully crawled to the other side of the bed, until she had the item in her hands and smiled._

"_Your daughter seems to think otherwise.." He replied proudly, capturing Eve's eyes. Xena turned around and saw Eve having fun with it, her face all a contagious smile._

"_No thanks necessary!" He added simply and got out the door, leaving Xena completely dumbfounded. _

"She likes it and she likes him too Xena.."

She could deny it all she wanted but that was the truth, Eve had become dangerously attached to Ares.

My friend touched gently her round belly and changed the subject.

"How about this one?"

"Good choice..blue matches your eyes.." I answered automatically, turning my head in the direction of the only dress that had managed to catch her attention.

We got into the kitchen to have our breakfast right afterwards.

"Xena you look wonderful.."

Her mother cheered the instant she saw her entering the room.

"Thanks mom!"

It was a peaceful meal. Cyrene had some clients to attend to so she was more in the other room than with us.

"My mom likes to praise her granddaughter." Xena said after her mother took Eve with her.

"Eve is happy Xena..She has you in her life…her grandmother…me….soon she will even have a baby brother….What more could a little girl ask for? "

"_A father…" _

It was a silent answer but I could read it on her face very clearly. She didn't get the chance to voice it though because we were soon interrupted.

"Ohh there you are….How are you today Princess?"

Ares….In but a matter of seconds our shoulders were touching. He had taken a seat by my side, at a safe distance away from Xena….My guess was that he was trying to avoid any reason for an argument….

He wasn't wearing his leather vest anymore but a T-shirt that Cyrene had given him and a pair of normal pants so that if you didn't look at how worked out his body was, he could very easily pass as a true farmer ….That was a bit….awkward, I give you that. It was freaking me out.

"I guess you were never the talkative type. ?..I like your new dress though, it matches your eyes.."

Xena tensed at the comment and cast me an accusing glare.

He started to eat too but the tension was so obviously floating through the air cause five minutes later he just had to ask:

"How much longer can you let this play, huh? I didn't do anything! If you had the patience to hear me out for just a sec…"

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing you out all the time! Why don't you hear me out for once and leave me alone?!"

"Do you really mean that?"


	20. Drunk of Love

_**Chapter 20:Drunk of love**_

**Gabrielle POV**

All day long was spent drinking and drinking..At one moment I had to actually wonder how was he still capable to stand on his own feet given the circumstances..

I didn't know him as my friend did, but the God of War was long gone at least in his mortal form- that I could see with extreme, bitter clarity...

I took a good look at him….That new Ares was a horror to look at- I couldn't help feeling compassion for him…How could Xena be so cruel? I guess she knew better though. Plus, I had learn to stay out of her business a loooong time ago…

Several times I tried to stop him, to snatch the bottle of wine from his hands, but it was useless, since I kept finding him with another one glued to his lips- an impossibly frustrating situation…for both of us….I gave up eventually.

Xena was out for a walk with Eve and Cyrene had stuff to do too, working around the tavern. I was all alone, with nothing interesting to do other than guard him as if he were some sick child in need for attention.

"What do you want?" He asked on that irritating tone of his the moment I stepped into the kitchen again.

I took a deep breath. I could smell the drink even from afar.

"Why don't you go to sleep..?" I suggested, tired myself of seeing him like that.

"What? Mind your own business Blondie. Who're you to tell me what to do? No one tells the God of War that..."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to find yourself some other activity to keep you busy…something healthier…" I implied, smiling at his surprised figure.

"Healthier? It doesn't get healthier than this. Any sane doctor would recommend a cup of wine a day!"

I couldn't help a chuckle.

"Yeah well….you're at your third bottle…forth…."

"Actually it's the fifth " He corrected, taking another sip.

"Ok…"

I desperately looked around as if trying to find Xena….She should have known a way to solve the problem.

"But you're right. Drinking is boring….I'd rather go for a ride…." He finally announced, and before I knew it, he was already up, stumbling over a chair and heading for the stables…It took him awhile to open the door but he did it in the end…

"Ares wait..Do you really think that's a good idea…? I was talking about sleeping!" I yelled behind him, aware that riding in his condition could very likely end up in complete disaster.

"I don't wanna sleep with you!" he rudely let me know, frowning at my misunderstood statement.

"That's not what I meant! "

"I know you want me Blondie. It's written all over your face. But I'm not interested, sorry. Try Joxer."

I placed a hand on his shoulder while he was mounting trying to stop him. He pushed me away immediately.

"Hey! No touching! Can't you take a hint?"

The following moment he was leaving the stables. It was that very then that I saw Xena coming down the hill, holding Eve in her arms. She must have seen Ares leave the barn too cause she had quickened her pace.

"Xena.." I ran to her.." Thank the Gods you are here…Ares is drunk..He's just left the barn riding….He might get hurt…He was upset…"

In less than a second she gave Eve to me and mounted Argo.

I let out a relieved breath knowing that everything would turn out alright and I got back to the inn.

"Look whose here!…My little Eve...!"Cyrene came out happily, taking her granddaughter in her arms.

"She's tired." I announced.

"I will put her to sleep Gabrielle, don't worry.."

Half an hour later, I was still looking for something to do but I was way to anxious for that. I just headed back to the stables hoping to see Xena and Ares come back.

They were already there, talking….Well….Ares was doing most of the talking.

"No..I want to stay here…..riding…I like riding..far away..from you.."

"Ares…. You're drunk.."

"I'm not..I'm perfectly fine…..I'm fine, right Argo?" He said, staring the horse in the eyes.

"See..?"

"Talking to the horse…..Ok….let's get you home.." Xena concluded, grabbing his arm, but he withdrew savagely.

"No…..I don't want to. That's not my home, it's your home. And you don't even want me home! .."

"Don't be silly. Come on…"

"I said no!"

"Ares…."

"And just for the record, I'm sorry…..I didn't want to lie to you…I just thought it was for the best….."

She looked away as he began caressing her face…..

I felt terrible ..It appeared more and more difficult to interrupt them each second…But I had to…..

"Believe me...will ya?" He pleaded.

She didn't get the chance to reply. I made sure she didn't.

"Xena! You found him!"

There was a long awkward silence before she answered.

"Yeah I did….."


End file.
